Dollhouse
by Kuku3
Summary: Living in a joint-family, Ichigo has learned to adjust with his over-protective Ji-san. He never defies the old man. What happens when a middle-class girl - Orihime Inoue enters his life... What happens when he falls in love with her... Will his family accept her? Will she be able to accept his family? - AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Plot of this story is based on a South Indian Romcom. One of my fav. (:**_

_**Warnings. OOC. Multiple pairings - AU. **_

_**The beginning is kinda slow. It's mostly Ichigo complaining at the start. But i love the role i have for Hime in my mind. :D **_

_**disclaimer. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~0~**_

_**:**_

**Chapter 1:**

_**:**  
_

_**:**_

"That old greaser." He growled. Kicking a can, he pulled his hair and cursed.

"Kami, are you hearing me?" He shouted. "Nooo! Why would you? After all I asked, you get me into this situation!"

Walking down the empty road, scowling at particularly nothing, he felt his temper rise.

"BAKA! BAAAAKA! BAAAKA! BAAAKA! BAAAAKA! All old men are idiots! Fucking making my life miserable. All the old goats should be kept locked up somewhere…Bloody…arrrrgghh! " He kicked the can again, it hit a middle aged man passing on a scooter.

"Oi! Stop kicking things like that!" the man scolded.

"Sorry boss, I've got a huge problem."

"Eh? So you kick around cans and hurt people huh? What's your problem?"

"My Grandpa – Ji-san…" Ichigo closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What did he do?"

He didn't think twice before ranting out his problems to a complete stranger. The whole situation was fucking irritating him. He adjusted his bag pack – whatever happened to old family rituals?

"He doesn't give me what I ask…"

"That might be a problem." The stranger said thoughtfully.

"Damn it, He fucking gives me more than I ask…"

The stranger watched Ichigo's back with widened eyes, surely that was a good thing right? Getting more than you ask? For a middle class guy like him, he'd be more than happy to accept it.

He flinched when the orange haired man walking to… uh… _somewhere… _cursed cruelly throwing his hands in the air and scowling at the sky.

Wh-Whaaa-Whaaat? The man shook his head and drove away.

_:_

_:_

He climbed into a sharing-rickshaw, sighing and lolling head backwards to the seat, he told the old lady.

"To know my problems, you should ask all those salesmen in Kagamino city mall."

_:_

"_No no! I need you to show me international brands." the old man said in his gruff voice, he coughed twice and cleared his throat. _

_The sales man came back with a new set of Shirts._

_Inside the trial room, Ichigo smiled to himself – he had selected pretty cool T-shirts for the upcoming functions. He opened the door to show his Ji-san what he'd selected. _

_The old man had insisted to come shopping with his 'favorite' grandson. _

_He saw his grandfather scolding the sales guy. _

"_This is out of fashion; I need the shirts that this generation wears!" _

"_Hai! Give me one minute sir!"_

_The man shuffled through various shirts, he separated a few formal shirts._

_He brought the separated set and showed it to the old man. _

"_That's it!" Ji-san smiled "Pack them all!" _

"_Sir, do you want to pack the ones your grandson tried on?" the salesman pointed at Ichigo._

_Genryusai Yamamoto scowled. "No! I know his taste." He turned to Ichigo and said "I'll be at the counter." _

_Ichigo received apologetic looks from the men around. _

_He clenched his fist and changed into his clothes. _

_:_

_:_

The old lady laughed.

"Your Ji-sama is one of a kind."

"I know right?"

"It would have been tough dealing with him."

"That's nothing…" Ichigo sighed. "I remember this one time I went to get my hair cut… they had this Tyler Durden style going on… and that's what I chose… I relaxed to the music and closed my eyes… twenty minutes later when I opened them, the hairdresser had trimmed my hair and combed it neatly – making me look like a fucking dork, just when I was going to beat the shit out of the guy to mess up my hair – what I see next? That's right, Ji-san behind me, showing this 'A-OKAY!' sign… He's so frustrating!"

_:_

_:_

After making his way to Karakura town, he asked for a lift.

The place where he was being sent was a little too far. Just why do they have to stay sooo far?

A girl with purple hair and orange colored eyes stopped. Scooty's were sure famous around the country.

_:_

_:_

"Yeah, yeah… Senna… Laugh at my misery…" he huffed.

"Sorry sorry, go on…"

"I ask for a pencil and he buys me parker pen, if I ask for a bicycle – he buys me a bike… even if I ask mom something like honey – he orders dark chocolates from America… I mean what the fuck? He does everything as he wishes…"

"Hmm… so is there any solution?" she glanced behind once, before speeding up the scooty.

"Obviously there is! I had decided a long time ago – there are two things in my life that will **have** to be out of his control… you know like completely my **own **decisions…"

"So… did your problems get solved?"

He leaned back a little causing Senna to lose balance, but she handled it anyway without falling.

"No…" he grunted "They multiplied somehow… that's why I say… these old greasers…should just keep their shit to themselves… Kami save them… the next time I see either my dad or Ji-san…" and he threw in more curses.

_:_

_:_

_:_

_~0~_

_._

_._

_._

The story starts this way.

.

.

The room was very **blue**. A shade of light blue painted wall with a designer texture of dark blue on it.

An orange haired man is fast asleep, soft snoring sound and the creaking of the fan is heard in the room.

The bed is in the center of the room, the headboard pushed against the wall. Eight steps right from the bed is a computer table. Beside the table, on the floor, is an 'Apple' laptop bag which looks untouched and very **very new**.

A couple feet away is a bookshelf – containing books from- encyclopedias to nursery rhyme ones.

There are two side tables on either side of the bed.

On the left – an Apple IPod with skull candy headphones, a glass of water sealed with a small rounded plastic plate.

On the right – a half-read novel which wasn't bothered to be closed. It looked as if the book knelt to the family photo standing on the table as well.

A few feet away from the door was a bean bag chair. Above it on the wall was a poster of a rock band.

Since the room was on the ground floor, the room had a balcony that led to the back of the bungalow where his bike rests. The glass doors that separated his room and the balcony were covered with thin black and blue – colored – curtains.

This room belonged to grandfather's favorite; 23-years-old grandchild; Ichigo Kurosaki.

**Occupation: Nothing**. (for now)

:

Isshin tip toed to _his_ room.

He wore a half face-mask. He mumbled to himself "Thank goodness, I got away this time."

Grinning maniacally at _his_ sleeping form, Isshin lunged forward to attack his son.

"Sonnovaaa... Aaaaaah!" Ichigo yelled. "DAD! What's the big idea? You fucking scared me… with **that **face… I-I don't even wanna know…"

"I ran away from Yuzu…" Isshin explained. He frowned when Ichigo got up from the floor and laid back on the bed. "Oi! Get up!"

His son grunted and buried his head under the pillow.

"Oyaji is up…" Isshin informed.

"Why didn't you say that earlier…" Ichigo jumped slightly and ran his fingers through his hair.

His father snorted and completed his earlier sentence "…got up and went for his morning jog as well… Now get up..."

A feminine voice made itself known. Isshin eyes grew wide and he hid behind the curtains.

"Otou-saaaan!" the blonde girl called and entered her brother's room. "Ohayo oni-chaan!" she greeted, mixing something in the bowl.

"Hmm." He rubbed his eyes and pointed the curtains.

Yuzu gave him a grateful smile and slid the curtains to one side revealing a sweat dropping Isshin.

"Peek-a-boo, Yuzu!" he smiled, uncertainly.

She pouted and scolded her dad about running away like that.

"I didn't even put the whole mask…" she whined.

Ichigo shook his head and headed towards the bathroom.

_:_

_:_

Genryusai Yamamoto – the head of the family – was a well known businessman. He owned five construction companies, one newspaper and one clothing company. He retired after his wife died and passed on the companies to his sons – Isshin Kurosaki, Kisuke Urahara and Byakuya Kuchiki.

.

Isshin was the eldest brother. Masaki and Isshin had three children – Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin.

Ichigo is favored the most by his Ji-san.

Karin and Yuzu are fraternal twins. Both of them three years younger to Ichigo.

Yuzu was doing her major in beauty course. She wants to set up her own salon, hence she experiments her beauty treatments on her loving family – her dad being her most frequent client.

Karin was doing her major in business studies. She was the captain of U-21 girls football team of her college.

.

Byakuya and Hisana had one daughter – Rukia – who's happily married since 2 years.

Shortly after her marriage, Ji-san insisted Renji to move into Yamamoto residence.

Renji was in charge of one of the construction company and Rukia managed the clothing company.

Their one year old daughter – Rini Abarai – was looked after by her personal nanny Hanataro.

.

Kisuke was the youngest brother. He and Yoruichi had two kids – Jinta and Ururu.

Ururu was the same age as Yuzu and Karin where as Jinta was a year younger.

She was studying fashion designing and He took a year drop before going off to college.

.

_:_

"Oi Baka! Renji listen…" her eyes travelled across the room and caught Ichigo's, she cleared her throat and smiled sweetly and addressed her husband again "Honey…you forgot your watch!"

Renji raised an eye brow, he heard Ichigo snort. He took his watch and kissed Rukia goodbye.

Ichigo watched his cousin walk away – he muttered under his breath "Always maintaining the shitty façade… that midget…" he folded the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows, walking towards the kitchen.

On his way from the living room to kitchen, he saw Yoruichi force feeding Jinta – as if he's a six year old. Ururu and Karin chatting, Yuzu pouting at Isshin. Kisuke and the Kuchiki's were missing from the scene.

He sighed,_ 'I'll be out as soon as the breakfast's done. No more pretending once I'm out.' _

He grinned boyishly when he saw the woman, flipping the pancakes on the plate and singing.

"… _near, far… wherever you are… I believe… that the heart does…"_ she stopped singing and chirped happily _"_… and that's done!"

He walked behind her and gave a peck on her cheeks. "Morning Mom."

"Ichigo, Ohayo dear!" she smiled

"Lovely…" he commented.

"The breakfast? Yes, my son, that's your super mom for you" she ruffled his hair, walking near the plate holder.

"I meant the song, mom… you've gotta great future." He said, taking the plates from her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Hai!" he smiled.

"You make too much of me, Ichigo." She smiled. "Chocolate syrup or Maple syrup?"

Still smiling, he shook his head and answered "Both"

_:_

Fifteen minutes later, the whole Yamamoto family sat together to have their breakfast.

Masaki served everyone and took her seat.

No one spoke.

They ate in silence.

Ichigo frowned and cursed at such hypocrisy in his mind.

"Ichigo." His grandpa called.

"Yes, Ji-san?"

"Take bigger pieces son, you're a growing man… Masaki-chan? Serve him more… and add more maple syrup…"

"Hai, Tou-san!" she got up to get more pancakes.

Ichigo said nothing. It wouldn't matter. The old man didn't even know he preferred chocolate syrup.

The silence fell soon.

When **everyone **finished the breakfast, they got up and left.

.

He collected his bike key, walking towards the front door to exit.

"Ichigo." The gruff voice called.

He clenched his fist and gulped before turning.

"Do you remember the date, my boy?" the old man asked.

When he said nothing, Yamamoto continued.

"You asked six months before joining the office. Today is the last day."

"Ano… Ji-san…"

"So are you going to join from today?"

"Actually, I'm completing my CAD course… so I'll need more three months." Ichigo reasoned.

Yamamoto massaged his temple and stated.

"You asked for a year, I gave it. You asked for more six months… I gave it. Now you need more three months? Say Ichigo, for a change – why don't you give me a week's time and I get back to you?"

With that said, the old man walked into his quarters.

Ichigo stood there still and confused.

Rukia passed by him.

"Rukia."

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think he asked me for time?"

"Shall I tell you what I know or do you want me to find out and tell you?"

"Tell what ya know."

"He's decided for you to get married."

"**WHAAAAAAT?**"

.

_:_

_:_

"Stop laughing you bastards!" Ichigo growled.

Nel snorted and covered her mouth; Grimmjow shut his eyes and pressed his lips together.

Tatsuki bit her lip and her grip on Uryu's hand tightened. Uryu avoided eye contact with Ichigo.

Shino buried her face into Chad's chest to stop her giggling.

"My problems look like a joke to you, huh?" he gritted his teeth.

"Oi! What the fuck are ya saying… your Ji-san is finding a girl for you… the matter is… pretty serious."

Grimmjow's statement triggered everyone's laughter.

Ichigo scowled at his friends. Sure, some friends they are!

Uryu cleared his throat.

"Every one of ours is a love marriage. You are truly disgrace to the gang, Kurosaki."

"You guys just don't understand…"

"Ichigo." Chad put his hand on Ichigo's tense shoulder "Everyone has problems. Quit complaining, maybe this proposal won't be…"

He was cut short when Tatsuki walked to Ichigo and whispered something.

Ichigo's scowl deepened and he gritted his teeth, his hands clenched around the Coke.

He walked straight to the girl who was waving at him.

"What? What are you smiling for?" he growled at the girl with red hair.

The girl stepped back.

"Trying to flatter me? Get lost!" he barked at the girl.

She ran away.

.

"Heh. After chasing off girls, you just come and keep yappin' about true love." Grimmjow scoffed.

" Mark. My. Words, you idiots. – There are two things in my life that has to be of my choice –first, my career – I can't fucking sit for a whole day in Ji-san's office where my only job is to sign some paper. Second, my marriage – I can't accept any girl as my life partner unless I like her."

"He's been saying that ever since we passed high school." Ishida commented.

"Shut yer trap, Ishida! Everything takes time, alright. It's not that I deliberately stay single. I want to fall in love…" he sighed "Anyway, I know Ji-san pretty well – he roams around ten shops to select a shoe for me, It'll at least take him an year to select a girl for me. In that time, I'll select a girl for myself."

"Stay true to your word and we'll help you find your girl."

.

"Sure, sure. Now let's go." Tatsuki urged. "Uryu and I have to talk to the priest at Karakura shrine. We need to fix the dates."

"Fine! Let's all go."

.

_:_

_:_

_**When I'm mischievous, she should hit me playfully on my head. **_

_**When I'm tired, she must hold me. **_

_**A little anger, a little softhearted, a little selfishness.**_

_**I need a princess who could make me understand myself. **_

.

_:_

And unknowingly, **they** crossed paths.

Never looking at each other.

.

He was very tired when he reached home at night.

All the ladies of the house were laughing and giggling.

"Oni-chan, I'll do special make-up on you that day but you must pay 5000 yen."

"Eh?"

He walked to the couch where his mother was sitting. He laid his head on her lap; closed his eyes.

"What special make-up, Yuzu?" he enquired.

Masaki massaged his scalp.

"You should look good in the video, ne… that's why…" Karin answered, shuffling through the TV channels.

Hisana commented something about girls being too fast in every field.

He snorted and said "Hai hai, superfast… the other day I gave lift to a girl, she puts hands on shoulders and whispers 'Will you give me lift every day? Same time, same place.' Tch. These girls are pretty dangerous, mom."

"Don't worry, the girl Ji-san selected is far from a girl like that." Masaki smiled.

Ichigo got up, immediately and frowned "Selected…?"

Yoruichi shoved a photo on his face, smirked and said "Take a look."

"She's sooo kawai~!" Masaki said, dreamily. "Just look…"

"But mom…"

"Tomorrow we'll go to see the girl."

"B-But…"

.

_:_

"Dad" he addressed Isshin.

Isshin flipped the papers, his eyes narrowed and he wrote something.

"Yeah, Ichigo?"

"I'm too young for marriage." He stated.

"When I was your age, Masaki was already pregnant with you. Not so young, my boy. It's the right age to get married."

"But…"

"It took us six months to find such alliance. The girl is great; their family feels pretty lucky to get tied with ours."

"It's pretty soon, dad. Please talk to Ji-san."

Isshin placed the files down on his table and signaled Ichigo to sit beside him.

"Why are you scared of marriages? Your two friends are happily married and so am I and your uncles. And you just have to see the girl. You won't get married if you don't like her, alright?"

Ichigo said nothing.

"Are you in love or something?"

"No."

"Then just give me one reason why you don't want to meet the girl."

When he said nothing, Isshin smiled and patted his son's head. "Good night."

.

_:_

_:_

It was late evening when the Kurosaki's and Yamamoto left their bungalow to meet the girl's family.

The girl's father – Shunsui Kyoraku wouldn't shut up talking about Genryusai Yamamoto. **'****The ass-kissing'** – in Grimmjow's words. Ichigo immediately disliked the man.

Their apartment was big and it showed off rich paintings down the hallway.

He saw the petite girl. Her black hair was short but it suited her white skin. She got tea for the guests and bowed to the elders. She was not too skinny neither too curvy. She was alright. But her face was pretty. She was **really pretty.**

'Momo' is what her father calls her. He asked Ichigo if he wanted to talk to her in private.

Just when he got up – Ji-san opened his mouth.

_Of course! The old greaser has to have a problem. _He mentally rolled his eyes.

What shocked him was that the old man allowed him to talk to her privately.

.

They were strolling in the park next to her apartment.

She wore a small blush which was adorable according to him. His palms were sweaty. Just what do people talk when they are getting fixed to get married?

He decided to tell her about himself.

"Well, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." he started the conversation.

"Hai! Otou-san told me." She replied, meekly.

"My qualification…?"

"Otou-san said that you've completed your Engineering."

"Job…?"

"Otou-san said that for the time being you're jobless."

He didn't know if he should feel offended or something. What he did know was she was the same lost case as himself. Living in the shadows of her father, the poor girl.

What he did know was that they can never be happy together.

What he did know was that she is **not** for him.

What he didn't know was what reason to give and break the alliance.

.

_:_

A week later, Ichigo and Momo were engaged. Their marriage date wasn't yet fixed.

.

_:_

"MY DREAAMS HAVE SHATTERED! KAAAAMI! YOU HEAR MEEE?" he slurred.

"You still have the job thing, Kurosaki. I got you an appointment in the bank." Ishida said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

He punched the wall. "Otou-san told me about your family, Otou-san said I'm very lucky to be married to you." He mimicked in a girly voice. "I'm not right for her!" he growled and hit the wall again.

Neliel walked to him, nursing his hands; she said "You're a good man, Ichigo-kun. Your life won't mess up. Don't worry."

"Good man? Nel…I'm drunkkkkkkkkkk…. My family doesn't know I drink. I'm a bloody punk, a rogue, fuc-kin scoundrel. I am anything but good."

Tatsuki's eye twitched in irritation. "Oi Ichigo! Go home!" she yelled.

"Am nut gunna go theeee…aaah…" and he passed out.

.

_:_

_:_

Two weeks later, their gang was again at the same Karakura shrine.

"…Seriously man, look at the girl at 10 o'clock… that body…" Grimmjow licked his lips.

Ichigo punched the man's arms, "Shut up! I still believe that to fall in love one doesn't a good body or face… a good character is enough for me."

He muttered curses and didn't look where he was going.

His head butted with **hers. **He looked at her and said sorry and went his way.

She rubbed the small abused bump on her head "Itai…" she cried.

.

"See, I bumped into that girl… Will love spark up immediately?" he asked his friends.

"Oi!" she yelled.

He didn't turn.

"Love is not an accident, man…"

"Hey, you checked shirt!" she yelled again.

He looked at his shirt and frowned at the soft voice yelling from somewhere.

"Oi! You orange-haired man!" she yelled again.

He turned back.

It was the same auburn-haired girl in pink dress.

She pointed at him and shouted "You… come here!"

With a small frown on both their faces, they walked towards each other.

"Araaa~! How can you bump like that and simply walk away…" she argued.

"Hey… I said sorry, didn't I?"

"Ehh? So…? Wouldn't the blue men still give me horns if you said sorry?" she made imaginary horns on her head with her hands.

"Blue whaa… horns? Huh?"

"Yup! If you head butt once, you'll grow horns. Don't you know that?"

He gave a dumbfound expression.

A small 'o' formed at her mouth and she shook her head.

"Okay, anyway. Butt again." She closed her eyes and leaned a little forward. "Mouu~ Stranger-san, butt ne? I still have to pray…" she pouted.

He blinked a few times. _This girl. _Definitely not ordinary. He tilted his head and smiled at her cartoony antics.

She wrinkled her nose and gestured with her hands – what a head butt is.

He voluntarily leaned forward and butted her head, their noses touched and her flowery scent made itself known. He breathed in the air of her personal space.

He watched her with half-lidded eyes and what happened next made his heart thump **loud and fast.**

She by mistakenly rubbed her nose against his and smiled. **Her smile **– **Oh so bright, oh so beautiful.**

And she turned and walked. Her walk had this excited 'bounce' in each step.

His eyes followed her. Her auburn tresses flowing in the wind's direction.

He knows that his friends are calling him, but he didn't bother and walked straight ahead following her path.

Thank goodness they didn't see the small smile on his face, they wouldn't let him live down with it.

.

She joined her hands and bowed, murmuring "Sensei should get an headache, sensei should get an headache." She clapped her hands twice and dropped 5yen on the hasp. She bowed one last time "Please, give her a headache."

He was amused. _Who wishes that?_

She was so fast; he lost her the next second.

He came out of the temple and saw her distributing dainties to people.

He joined the line.

When his turn came, she murmured to herself "I didn't truly wish for anything… what I should ask?" she question him.

He flushed and stuttered. "..Uh.." _DAMN IT! _

"Aaaah! I cracked a joke to an idiot in college; he didn't laugh and instead teased me. He must meet an accident without getting hurt!" she smiled satisfactorily with her wish; she cocked her eyebrows asking silently if it was alright.

Ichigo chuckled a small laugh and 'hmm'ed an affirmative.

Before she could serve him the sweet, a loud manly voiced yelled from inside the shrine.

"Where is the box of sweets?"

Her eyes widened, she handed Ichigo the box and ran away.

At the same time, his friends showed up crowding around him. He couldn't see where she went.

_**DAMN IT! **_

.

.

.

~0~

.

.

_**A/N- one of my longest chapters ever. And I'd keep long and a few chapters in this story.**_

_** sorry for a crappy start. i got so irritated while writing this chapter. I was like how many words later is my hime-chan going to appear? :( **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ehehehb. :3 Hi..peeepul. **_

_**Thank you : **Saint Sita, lyerlaboys1, Renji4eva and Ichihime94.** :D **_

_**I'm glad you found the first chapter - nice? **_

_**Here's a quick update. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~0~**_

_**:**_

**Chapter 2:**

_**:**  
_

_**.**_

**_University topper?_**

**_I need a life partner – not a mobile library._**

**_A cell-phone beauty?_**

**_She'll probably be engaged with her calls – always. So – No!_**

**_What about a TV-anchor?_**

**_Nope, I hate their silly slang language._**

**_A billionaire's daughter?_**

**_Don't want plastic dolls, dude. _**

**_._**

_:_

She was all over his mind the next two days. Since his so-called-gang had interfered – he made them search every nook and corner of Karakura for **the girl**.

That leads us to **now. **

The four of them were waiting outside a 3-storey building.

"When will she show up?" Ichigo asked, opening the window to check if they'd accidentally missed her.

Ishida's nose flared in annoyance. He was about to say something when Chad interrupted "She'll be there, don't worry."

Ishida muttered "Who knows how many people are there in her family and since she's a girl… she might have to finish all the household chores."

Ichigo sighed. That annoying four-eyes did have a point. He leaned back to his seat and decided to wait patiently.

.

_:_

**_Hiss! _**

The spices were tossed in the oil. The man behind the pan, had a wash cloth over his shoulder. His jet-black hair was tucked behind a _pink _hairband. He bit his lip and frowned. He looked down to the cookbook. Maybe he added extra cumin – doesn't matter, his sister… she has… _very different tastes. _

"Araaa~! I'm exhausted doing all the house work!" he complained.

After turning the bob of the stove to medium, he wiped his sweat with the cloth and walked to the adjoined living room.

"Her dress, college bag – both are ready. Her bento will be ready… but where the hell…" Sora muttered to himself.

A shivering girl, grinned childishly at him.

He cocked an eyebrow and folded his hand. "You had a bath with cold water, **_again?_**"

She said nothing but giggled at his expression, drying her hair with a fluffy white towel.

He scrunched his nose, as if he smelt something nasty. His eyes grew wide.

"Oh no! My sushi filling!" he quickly left for the kitchen.

She laughed heartily at him and teased "Calls himself a dojo master, but cries when he burns the food."

"Oi Brat! Say whatever you want about me but don't comment on my dojo!" he yelled from the kitchen, taking the pan off the stove.

She giggled again and walked to the kitchen to help him. "You don't understand what you don't want to… ne, oni-chan?"

"Oi! I understand everything! Look at those photos, the medals, those trophies – look at the fine muscular body I had." He smirked and posed as a boxer, showing off his biceps.

She snorted "Liar! You photo shopped them, produced some few fake certificates and bagged a job at the shrine."

He glared at his sister. That little thing sure knows how to run her mouth.

They both went back to the living room.

There were two sets of clothes on the couch.

She picked both of them in each hands and looked questioningly at them. She decided to ask Sora.

"Mhmm. Which one looks good?"

Sora tapped a finger on his chin.

The blue top and jeans would attract the guys. The white shirt and green skirt makes her look like a kid.

Hmm. Which one to choose, indeed?

He pointed to her right hand and said "This, green one."

She bit her lip and looked at both the clothes again.

Eyes going from _right-to-left, right-to-left._

She put the green one on the couch and beamed at him.

"Uh…Thanks oni-chan!" she beamed and disappeared to her room with the blue top and jeans.

He shook his head and mumbled "Why even ask for my suggestion?"

**_Ring. Ring. – Ring. Ring._**

Sora picked up the landline phone. "Moshi moshi…"

"Sora Inoue?" the voice said.

"Hai."

"I wanted to inform you that the auspicious hour is at Friday at 10 AM."

"Is it?"

"So, it's alright for you to come around that hour to fix the marriage."

"Fixing t-the m-marriage?"

"Wait, didn't Orihime-chan tell you?"

He cuts the phone.

"Oi Hime! Come 'ere!"

Her rikka-pins were held between her teeth, she was setting her hair to make a high-pony.

"You fixed **your marriage** without telling me?" he asked.

Clutching the pins on either side of her hair, she applied some lip balm.

"It's for you and not for me." She smiled.

"M-ME?"

"Yes, it's my sensei. Her husband is dead just like Kirio-nee-chan. So I thought if you both get married, I can stay happy both at home and at college."

"This is out of the line, Hime!"

She shook her head and announced. "I'm going to college now."

When she stepped out of door, he tried to open the widows.

Orihime peeked from the door and said. "It won't open, I've got the windows nailed from outside."

Sora's mouth opened and closed twice.

She explained "You see through the windows until I catch the bus. If someone ogles at me at the bus stop you show up to pick a fight. I'm just fed up with that Oni-chan!"

"Orihime! I do it for your safety. You're still a little girl."

She narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "I'm not a little girl! It's called suspicion and not safety when you do that."

"I doubt the boys, **not you.** The guys these day are…" he avoided her direct gaze.

"Why did you stop? Go ahead. "

"I won't curse in front of my baby sister. Now go."

He scowled. She giggled, adjusting her jeans, she walked to him and kissed his cheeks.

"Bye Oni-chan! Have a nice day!" she grinned and left.

.

_:_

They were waiting since an hour and still no sign of that girl.

His eye caught her figure. He shook Grimmjow's arms to wake him up.

"She's here!" He grinned and left the car.

The three friends sighed and went back to sleep.

.

She ruffled the small girl's pink-hair. "Yachiru-chan, you didn't come to play with me yesterday." She pouted, playfully.

"Gomen ne, Hime-nee. Sensei gives very much homework."

A bus arrived. Orihime shrugged away her apology and helped her to get into the bus.

She waved the girl goodbye.

She frowned at Sora who was pretending to hang clothes in the balcony.

_So over-protective! _

She signaled him to go inside the house.

This was not a good start to the day. She shook her head.

Her hold on her bag tightened. She waited for her college bus.

.

"Hi!" said a voice.

She turned her head to find the orange-haired guy, his hands tucked in his pockets.

"Eh?"

"Didn't you recognize me? The head-butt in the shrine?"

"Oh. It's you." She looked at her balcony to see Sora still peeking. She said quickly. "What is it?"

He scratched the back of his head and said nervously, "We didn't talk much the other day…"

"So what?" she said, biting her lip, avoiding looking at him.

"If possible we can chat for a while and if you agree – maybe go for a cup of coffee?"

She walked in the forward direction, a bus waits.

"Hey – we can talk anything you want."

Before getting into the bus, she looked back at him, frowned and said "Idiot."

He stood there for ten seconds, still and lips-parted.

On his way back to the car, he cursed under his breath and scowled deadly at everything in his sight.

He got in and slammed the door.

The three of them jumped at the sound.

_Her _bus left in front of them.

"What happened?" they asked in unison.

"Leave it." Ichigo said, clenching his fist.

"Tell us, what happened?"

"She called me an Idiot."

"WHAAAT? B-BUT…"

"Leave it, guys!"

"Hell fucking No! That's Karakura University bus – **Our **college bus. Let's go." Grimmjow growled and started the engine of the car.

.

_:_

Makizo Aramaki has been teaching in KU since ten years. A boy proposing to girl in front of large crowd was not a new scene to him.

He smirked when he heard the girl slapped the guy. He kept walking towards the third-years class to commence the lecture.

He collided with something hard like wall. It was one of his students – Ikkaku Madarame.

"Oh Maki. It's you." The bald guy said.

A tic formed at his forehead. "What kind of a student calls their sensei by such disrespectful name!"

When Ikkaku said nothing, he went on.

"You are not even students. There was this boy, Kurosaki Ichigo – from batch of 2011, he was a great student. Respected teachers, he was studious, disliked girls. I can still remember his face."

Someone tapped at his shoulder.

He turned around and grinned. "Kurosaki! I was just talking about you. What brings you here? You have some doubts?"

"Hai, hai! I saw a girl in blue dress, coming this way… have you seen her?"

Some guys were chuckling and snorting behind the professor, getting agitated he smiled weakly and asked. "Must be about some books, ne?"

Ichigo's eyes travelled around the corridor, he grunted "No. I invited her to coffee, she chided me, that's why!"

He saw her walking down the stairway, greeting some people. He gritted his teeth "There!"

.

_:_

She hummed and glided through the college garden. Her hands swinging, a bright smile on her face.

He caught her wrist and she turned around.

"Oi! What did you call me? An Idiot, huh? I just wanted to meet you again since you seemed interesting in shrine, you just concluded that I'm trying to woo you, ogle at you – deciding my character just like that? Hello – miss – I'm nothing like that! Same college, batch 2011 – inquire if you want! I-.."

"So…just because we met at the temple, doesn't mean you can come directly to my apartment inviting me for coffee. What if my oni-chan sees you?"

"You've got a brother?"

She looked at him as if he's lost his mind. What kind of a question was that?

"Eh..? Why?"

"Ano…Uh… It's okay…"

He turned around and left.

"Everything is okay with boys, we girls only have so many problems." She said aloud.

He turned around and looked apologetically at her.

"It's okay… I'm sorry."

"Is that it?" she shouted.

"What else do you want?" he asked.

She smiled and said "If possible we can chat for a while and if you agree – maybe go for a cup of coffee?"

.

_:_

They were waiting for the city bus outside the college.

"Uwaah!" she turned to him and asked "Why did I agree to go for a coffee without knowing much about you?"

"Why did you agree?" he cocked an eyebrow.

She held her head high and said "To decide about your character."

"Alright." He gave her a half smirk. "Where shall we go?"

"Minerva."

"Where is it?"

"Kagamino city."

"THAT FAR?"

"Yup!" she grinned.

.

_:_

They got into a double-decker bus. They climbed up to the upper bunk.

The bus was moving and she searched for a seat.

She gasped and exclaimed "Oh my god! There's no driver!"

He stumbled, taking the joke seriously.

She laughed and signaled him to sit in front of her seat.

She jumped and tried to tap the bill board.

"Mouu~! I missed it again!" she pouted.

He turned back and frowned. That was dangerous, jumping in the bus trying to tap at the huge bill boards – she could have fallen down.

He sat behind her seat.

She turned around and asked "So… What's your name?"

The bus passed by a church, she closed her eyes – did some criss-cross thing – and said 'amen'.

She continued "What do you do?"

"I haven't yet told my name."

"So tell."

"Ichigo."

"Aaah! That's such a nice name! Now ask my name."

He held back a chuckle at her childishness. "What's your name?" he compiled.

"Orihime!" she grinned "Nice name, no?"

"Uh-huh. Suits you."

"How old are you?"

"2 years older than you."

"Then why are you wearing a shirt like that?" she pointed at his black-formal shirt, the hem – neatly tucked in his pants.

"Why?"

"It's not nice. Makes you look very old." She said, truthfully.

Agreeing with her, he asked. "Don't I?"

And she laughed.

His lips formed a grin by its own. Her smile – her laughter was contagious.

"You said you wanted talk before coffee? Will you talk or should I? Alright I'll talk! Aaah! I'll tell you my latest joke!"

.

Since theirs was the next stop, they both stood at door of the bus.

"…the blue man didn't die because he was wearing a helmet." She finished her joke and clapped her hands.

When he nodded and didn't laugh.

"The joke's over!" she informed.

He faked a laugh and cursed himself in his mind for not listening her and thinking about how close she's standing.

"Shall we get down while the bus still runs?" she asked and without his answer she jumped to the road.

He couldn't react. His heart was beating ridiculously fast. The girl would actually give him a heart attack!

He got down when the bus slowed down and crossed the road, where she was waiting.

.

_:_

When she mentioned 'Minerva', far away from Karakura – he imagined it to be some high class café with butlers.

He never in his life thought he'd travel and risk a heart attack to come to **this place! **

'Minerva' was more like a stall under a poorly built roof with a few table and chairs set by the owner.

Why would she take him to such unhygienic place?

"Are you sure, this is where you want to have coffee?" he asked her for the third time.

"Ichigo-kun…"

He wouldn't admit but he blushed when she said his name.

"Minerva serves the best coffee! Yushima-saan!" she shouted.

A man with dark green hair showed up at the table.

"Orihime-chan! Uh… who's he?"

"Guest!" she chirped. "2 cups coffee."

He shouted – '2 cups coffee'

"Special!" she added.

'Wash the cups' Yushima shouted, walking to the next table.

.

"So…" they both said together.

Smiled at each other.

"You say something…" they said together again.

She grinned, toothily "Now, since we said it together – we'll have guests at our home today."

He rested his head on his palms, amused by her statement he asked "Why do you believe in such things? Horns and guest's at home…?"

"They are fun, ne?"

"Where do learn such things?"

"From my neighborhood kids."

"Kids?"

"Haaai~!"

A small boy interrupted. "Hot coffee!" he announced and served them.

She pulled the boy's cheek and asked "How are you, Rei-kun?"

The boy said "awesome" and went away.

He watched as she slid her ring finger into the hook of the cup, supporting the bottom of the cup with her free hand. She blew air to cool the coffee down.

He wore a small smile and took a sip from his drink.

"So… have you decided my character, yet?"

"Uh-huh….Idiot." she murmured and sipped her coffee.

His eyes did widen but he didn't say anything. He couldn't. He accepted that _may be he was an idiot._

He enjoyed the small appreciative "Mmmmm" sounds, she made while sipping her drink.

.

_:_

He went drinking with his friends after dropping her off.

.

"And then she did 'Mmmmm'…"

"What did she say?" the guys asked.

"She called me an idiot." He grinned boyishly.

"Again?" Grimmjow grunted.

"Oi…Oi! **Grimmy-chaaaan! **She called me an idiot, not you… so take it easy-peasy" Ichigo slurred.

"Is it serious?" Chad asked.

Ichigo sighed and set his beer bottle down. He climbed the railing of the balcony. "I don't know if it's serious or not" he smirked "But what I know is – "

He turned around to face the river beneath them. " – for the time being, I'm an idiot!"

.

_:_

**_When they said there is nothing greater than love; I frowned upon it. _**

**_When they said there exists a soul mate for each and everyone; I frowned upon it._**

**_But- but_**

**_But now, I think - even I am getting drenched in this rain called love._**

_._

_:_

_:_

_~0~_

.

.

_**a/n. This might be the shortest chapter of the story - but it just felt right to end where it ended. **_

_**Excuse the mistakes - I'll correct them later. :) **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_a/n: Looooong time, no see huh? :3 _**

**_Well, there is just one paper to go and i happen to type this chapter in my 6 days prep time. _**

**_Sorry but i'm really lazy, so i couldn't complete the whole chapter that was in my mind - but this is well, long enough - i hope?_**

**_Excuse the errors, i'll revise it later. _**

**_uhm. expect updates from me next week. 3 new stories, drabbles and song fic. _**

**_I've missed this. pewpew. _**

**_K, that's enough bro. _**

**_Oh. and this chapter is for you Saint sita :D I know i'm like a month late, so sorry? :/ _**

**_Here's the new chapter._**

**_:_**

**_:_**

**Chapter 3:**

_:_

_:_

_._

Removing his bike's keys, he brushed his hair with his hands, looking at the rear view mirror to check if he looked fine.

He was standing in the parking lot of his college. Before entering the premises, he mumbled to himself in different tones – _'So where do you wanna go, uh… Ice cream?' _

He massaged his temples while walking into the campus – _'Be decent, Kurosaki. Decent. Decent. Decent! You are taking a girl out, remember to be __**decent**__'_ he mumbled to himself. He doesn't want to screw this up. He just needs to ask her out, **decently. **

When he reached the hallway of her class, his eyes budged out of its sockets.

The girl had fell down with a **thud**, something – a bag was thrown at her lap. She looked at the window and he read her lips as they mouthed "**Baka!**" to someone. She saw he was looking at her uncertainly. She whispered "Math class."

Slowly slowly, she crawled her way to him. She got up, straightened her peach colored skirt that showed her ankles. She walked a little faster. He looked back and forth to the class and her.

_Wait, what just happened?_

She turned around, wearing a small frown, she asked "Ano… Ichigo-kun… what are you doing here?"

He opened his mouth to say something but in the heat of the moment, he started stuttering.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

"Oh… you have work?" she asked.

"Hai-hai… work…"

"Alright, finish it quickly; we'll go out after that, okay?"

"Okay."

She looked away, playing with the tresses of her hair. She curled them at the ends today, her finger was wrapped around her strands and she hummed a song. Unbeknownst to her, he searched _'what work to find'_ and walked away from there.

His hands rested on his hips, he scowled and walked to the powder room.

He paced back and forth in the washroom, confused why was she behaving as if nothing happened?

He didn't know he was in there for some good 10 minutes – in his thoughts that only concerned this silly girl. She was complicated. He cooled down and shrugged the silliness away. They have time to kill now and most importantly, he can get to know her better.

The last couple of days – they'd spent after her college hours were fun. She could make him laugh, cause his heart run a marathon when she'd accidentally touch him. It was just the two of them having fun like regular friends.

When he came out, he found her standing outside the boys washroom, leaning to the pillar.

She glanced behind and waved her hand "Come on, let's go."

Embarrassment was an understatement. She caught him! She fucking caught him after waiting for over 10 minutes just to tease that _'he had __**work**__'_ in the toilet.

He covered his mouth with the back of his hand when he felt heat rising on his face.

**_Damn it! Now he was blushing! _**

They made their way through the staircase to exit the premises, that's when he asked "So what do you want to eat?"

"Tonkatsu!" she exclaimed, her eyes sparkling and mouth watery.

"Alright! But I'll decide the place." He said.

"Haaai!~" she jumped and skipped in front of him.

She'd taken him for coffee some 20kms far away from the college, so…

"How about Kano-san's eatery in Katsuro?"

She tilted her head, "Eehhhhh? Why go all the to another town? We can go to Hachi-san's shop, five blocks away." She chirped and skipped away.

He sighed in defeat, following her path.

.

"Konnichiwa Hachi-saan!" she bowed and greeted the large man.

"Konnichiwa, Inoue-dono." the pink-haired vendor smiled.

"Yo, Hachi." Ichigo greeted.

The big guy, looked at him questioningly and asked Orihime who he was.

"Friend." She answered and ordered two plates of tonkatsu.

"Special." Ichigo added.

"Huh? Why special?" she asked.

"They'll wash the plates…" he couldn't complete his sentence since Hachi interrupted them, handing over the pork cutlets on **paper plates**.

She giggled at Ichigo's reaction. This man really doesn't know about the local things. He might know places; sure – but not how to deal with local vendors or street food.

A mobile phone rang. She stopped eating and asked Hachi that when did he buy a new phone and why hadn't he given her his phone number.

Color invaded his round, chubby face – he looked away and said "You never asked me, Inoue-dono."

"Friends should give out their numbers without asking." She reasoned, pouting playfully.

Ichigo wiped his mouth with a tissue and muttered "24252627"

"Ano… why are you counting Ichigo-kun?"

"Phone number."

"Ehh? You don't have a cell phone?"

"I was asked to be CEO of the company in exchange of a cell phone by Ji-san; I said no." he grunted.

She licked her lips and said "Alright, so when I call – I'll give you two missed calls at first and then you pick the third time."

"Why?"

"Don't you know… that's the universal youth code."

"…Right! We used to call it differently during our times."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh... we used to do all kinds of crazy things…"

"But you were different from the rest is what I heard." She smiled knowingly at him.

He cocked an eyebrow.

"I inquired about you in the college." She filled in "they said you weren't fond of girls and used to scare them away – in fact you hardly talked to any girl."

"I had to like them in order to talk to them, ne?"

"Hmm. You talk to me nicely, what do you like in me?"

"You do whatever you like to do… maybe that's what I like about you." He grinned down at her.

"Uwaaaaah!~" she jumped in excitement "No one has ever said anything like that to me. All my friends, they… they say that they can only have a cup of coffee with me." She pouted "But you have nice observation, I like you too Ichigo-kun…" she smiled brightly "I'll always call you first if I have to go anywhere."

"When would you call?"

"Pssh, Ichigo-kun is always free – neither he has a job to go to and nor does he has a college to attend. I can call you anytime, right?"

Okay, this was not good. Was he being insulted?

This was – third or the fourth time people called him jobless.

.

_:_

"Ugh! Make it fast, Yuzu!" Ichigo growled "You've been doing this for an hour."

"Oni-chan… stay still, I've almost finished scrubbing your sole… and you talk as if you're very busy. You are jobless as it is, ne." his sister huffed.

The round-shaped cucumber slices resting on his close lids, slid down his cheeks as he furrowed his brows to ask Yuzu just what the hell did she mean by his joblessness? He was being a good oni-chan by assisting himself as her client. Damn it, the girl was charging him money for the stupid pedicure.

**.**

**Ring ring. **

**.**

The landline beside him rung once, he was just reaching for it – when it stopped. He scowled at the device. Some idiot, giving missed calls like that. He leant back to the chair, glancing at Yuzu who was – now – drying his feet with a towel.

**.**

**Ring ring. Ring ring.**

**.**

Hanataro was feeding the little Abarai girl, he called out to Ichigo.

"Ichigo-sama, please pick up the phone since you're not doing any work."

Before reaching out for the phone again, he glared at the nanny – some nerve he had to say _he _was jobless.

He mentally counted – _five. _

Five times in the past forty eight hours he was called jobless.

**_Damn them!_**

The ringing stopped again. He growled – what kind of a sick person was on the other line, playing pranks at such hour.

**.**

**Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ring… **

**.**

He lost his balance lightly since his feet were held by his little sister.

He finally picked up the phone.

"Hello." He said harshly.

_"Hello. I am calling from Kagamino city bank…"_

He groaned in irritation and looked at Yuzu "Call Jii-san…"

_"uwaah wait! Ichi…Ichigo-kuun! It's me…"_

"Oh... it's you… what's up?"

_"Ano… I'm going for shopping… I thought of taking you with me."_

"Shopping? Where?"

_"Karakura market... you're free, right?"_

That was it. What the hell did people make of him? They should know that it's insulting. He might be jobless at the moment that doesn't mean he was _always _free.

He cleared his throat and said "I'm very busy."

Yuzu gave him a 'yeah-right' look, he signaled her to keep quiet.

_"Eto… we'll be back in an hour… Ichigo-kun…"_

"Didn't I tell you, I'm busy?"

_"Really?" she sighed "Fine… I guess I'll go with him then…he'll be free…"_

**Him? **Whaa…?

He fell from the chair, the small tub that soaked his leg with water – spilled on the floor. Yuzu glared at him as he got up.

"Ehhhh? Who's **he?**"

_"Ikkaku-kun." She replied _

"W-Who's Ikkaku? Hey… Oi! Ikkaku…!"

Before he knew it, the line went dead.

He took his coat to leave.

"Where are you going oni-chan?"

"Eh… to meet Ikkaku… bye!"

_._

_:_

She should be here at this time. Where the hell was she? That damn Ikkaku person… he better… Ichigo gritted his teeth in frustration. This girl really would be the death of him.

**A melodious laughter. **

And he just knew – _she was here. _

He let a smile tug his face when he saw her making her way through the crowd. The smile fell as soon as _some other guy _came into the picture.

He was lean but not too tall. His black hair reached to his shoulders and the guy had _freaking earphones put _on while talking to her.

'_Calm down.' _ He told himself.

She was giggling and so much into the conversation that she didn't notice Ichigo.

"Orihime." He called out.

Her head bobbed from the black-haired guy's side to the owner of the voice.

"Aaaah! Konnichiwa Ichigo-kun!" she greeted.

She immediately pouted; with a small frown she said "You said you were busy?"

Ichigo didn't look at her, he was glaring at the _guy _she was with.

"Yeah…but…" when he noticed the guy was going to say something to _his girl, _Ichigo extended his hand to introduce himself. "Hi… Ikkaku?"

"Ikkaku? Eh…? Nope, I'm Mizuiro."

"Didn't she say..?" he muttered under his breath… her voice cut off his trail of thoughts.

"He asked me where he could get second-hand books…"

He took in a sharp breath and said irritably, "Go straight, take the 3rd left, 4th shop. Ja ne."

"Thank you!" Mizuiro said, turning to Orihime he waved "Goodbye Angel!"

A tic formed at Ichigo's eyebrow. Angel? Seriously?

"Angel?"

She giggled and twirled around – "he said I look like an angel in white!"

"I don't like it."

"Mou!~ Ichigo-kun don't be like that."

"I hate white."

She pouted. He sighed and walked ahead of her. She followed, still pouting. Such a kill-joy Ichigo-kun was.

"You said you'd come here with Ikkaku?"

"Don't take his name!" she puffed her cheeks. "When I asked him to come – he was like let's go to some flop movie, there wouldn't be any people."

He chuckled. "What do you wanna buy?"

"Kaleidoscope."

"Kaleidoscope?"

He waited for a few seconds for her to explain, when she didn't he asked "Why?"

"I asked Rin-chan from my neighborhood to show me, he in turn teased me. I took it upon myself to buy one." She huffed.

She casted her gaze towards the ground. The market was very crowded and she was sure she couldn't get the Kaleidoscope. As if sensing her disappointment, Ichigo nudged her.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." And then he smirked "After all this is **our **area."

_:_

He returned after a good ten minutes. His hands were empty.

"I told you, we wouldn't get one." Her eyes still on the ground.

She felt something hit her head.

"And I told you – I'd get it, right?" he handed her the little toy. Her face broke into a bright and huge smile.

"Waaah!~ It's sooo pretty. How much was it?"

"I didn't pay."

She gasped "You stole it, Ichigo-kun?"

He chuckled and nodded.

She giggled behind him. They headed to a park.

He watched how she got excited and told that _'the colors are changing.'_

He watched as she scooted closer to him to let him _'see it'_ for himself to share the joy.

Her smaller body touched his arms. He shifted away from her.

She gave him the Kaleidoscope "Look-look." She said.

He shut one of his eyes and looked into the hole with his open one.

She sighed. "Pretty, ne Ichigo-kun? It's so bright and colorful – looks so lively."

**_'Just like you'_** he wanted to say but he couldn't. He grunted an affirmative.

He walked her to the bus stop. They waited for the bus to arrive. Before getting on, she smiled her bright smile "Thank you, Ichigo-kun!"

He smiled and waved goodbye.

He turned backed on his heels after the bus was out of his sight. He blew out a harsh breath. **"Damn."**

One of these days he'd surely lose control. What the fuck was with all that body heat back in the park?

Doesn't she know it was really dangerous to invade personal spaces _like that_? And that Mizuiro guy? What the hell? She'd really pick on anyone and be friends with them? **Such a kid!**

He ran his hand through his hair. He turned on the engine of his bike and rode into the night.

.

_:_

He woke up at eight in the morning and he couldn't wait to get out of his house. He'd see his _friend _later in the day.

Just to confirm the timings, he decided to call her.

It was not – **not **because he wanted to hear her sweet voice first thing in the morning. **NO. **

He refused to be crazy about her, already.

He saw Yoruichi talking on the phone.

Man –_ fucking eight in the morning _– why the hell she wants to start the day disturbing her husband who was in America – probably sleeping.

He mentally pitied his Kisuke-oji-san. His oba-chan could be a real pain in the ass.

He heard her say – "Yeah, Jinta and Ururu are asleep. Oyaji would be up in an hour and leave. What are you doing?"

He couldn't wait anymore. He took off the plug of the phone.

"Stupid phone." He heard Yoruichi grumble. He peeked into the hall and saw her leave.

He grinned boyishly and picked up the cordless phone.

He gasped when he felt someone beside him.

**Hanataro! **

"Ichigo-sama, reducing the phone bill?"

Ichigo said nothing and left.

_._

_:_

Today, Sora had to leave early. He took an early shower. He was praying when the phone rang – once.

And it stopped after _one ring._

He didn't let it bother him and continued praying.

It rang again – _two times._

And stopped as soon as he was about to pick up.

He cursed under his breath something about suing the phone company.

He saw his princess sister tying her hair. She finally wore the green skirt he picked out.

Not that she had much of a choice since he didn't do the laundry. Money was okay for now – but hell, didn't all the work suck the life out of him?

But he needed to give Orihime the life he couldn't have. He didn't want her to complain – ever.

And the great little sister she was – she didn't. Teasing was a different thing. It was a normal friendly banter between the siblings.

Interrupting his thoughts, the phone rang – _again!_

He was _now _officially irritated. He'd give his piece of mind to whoever was disturbing them at this hour!

Orihime beat him to it.

She picked up the phone.

"Moshi-Moshi."

_"Hello, I'm calling from Karakura police station."_

"Aaah! Ryo-chaaan!"

_"Ryo-chan? No, it's me." _

"I know! Say…"

_"You have math lecture today?"_

_"Hai!"_

_"So… I'll wait for you at the gate?"_

"I'll get late…" he could feel her pouting "I have to struggle so much to get out of the class… and you… you just have to stand there… not fair, ne?"

Sora took his satchel. Before leaving, he kissed her forehead.

"Bye Oni-chan! Have a nice day!"

_:_

"Bye Oni-chan." Ichigo mimicked in a girly voice.

He took an apple from the table and tossed it in the air. Walking down the hall to the kitchen.

_"I heard someone singing."_

He looked at the source. His mother humming while cooking. Did she have a beautiful voice or what?

"Do you wanna hear?"

_"Sure!"_

Masaki chopped onions while humming the famous Disney song.

**_"… And at last I see the light _**

**_And it's like the fog has lifted_**

**_And at last I see the light_**

**_And it's like the sky is new." _** Stretching at 'new'.

He gave his charming boyish grin to his mother, going back to his call.

_"What channel was that?"_

"Mom channel."

_"Eh?"_

"That was my mom singing."

_"Lovely Ichigo-kun… she has a great future!"_

"Doesn't she?"

"_uh huh."_

"I'll see you then."

_"Hai! See you."_

God bless those little blue men she always talked about. He was genuinely happy. He couldn't ask for anything more. Putting the phone down on the table. He kissed his mothers cheek.

"That was my friend, says you have a great future."

"You made them listen to my song?" she asked, adding the onions to bean rice? What was she exactly making?

"You don't listen to me when I say… at least accept the appreciation from others."

"Really?"

"Uh huh." He chuckled lightly. He was a total Mama's boy. He loved seeing her expression when she sang, when she received compliments for it. It made her… glow? And somehow he thought of Orihime. She always had an expression like that. Everything seemed so much brighter and happy with these two women.

By now, Orihime would have left from her place and in two hours they'd meet and spend the day.

Why the hell should he feel so giddy about it? Why couldn't he wait for the time to pass with super speed?

His small crush on her would dig a hole in the earth for his body to be buried.

After their breakfast – he decided to change and leave stat.

Only to be stopped by his Grandpa.

Sure, EXACTLY WHAT HE NEEDED.

_Thank You Universe, Time passed super fast – indeed. _

"Ichigo."

Cursing his luck, he turned to the elder. "Hai, Jii-san?"

"Isshin will be leaving for Nagasaki in a few minutes."

"Oh."

"I want you to go to the office today – cancel all your plans, there is an important meeting to be attended."

"But – "

"I'm counting on you, Ichigo."

"Hai!"

Way to turn over his day. What he expected the day to be and how it is turning out.

But then again, why would he expect any less from his old man? They'd do anything to make him miserable. Even though they did It unknowingly.

This was unavoidable. Something he needed to do for the family.

**_Damnit! _**

_._

_:_

_:_

_~0~_

_***manga crush rant. Ichhigoo! His new form - HOT! ;_; **_

_**New getsuga ;_; **__*****_


End file.
